


What They Do When You’re Asleep

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [3]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: What they get up to when you’re not keeping an eye on them.
Relationships: Bob Gray/Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What They Do When You’re Asleep

Michael: When he’s not out murdering/stalking he’s likely to be found looming at the end of your bed watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up. If he gets bored he sometimes watches tv and eats everything in your house, that’s if he feels like being nice to you. If he feels like being a bastard (which he is most of the time) he will wake you up, probably inducing a heart attack because it will not be gentle, he also wakes you if he wants attention (he will never admit to being needy) but he’s a lot more gentle about it. Once in a blue moon he will climb in to bed beside you, it’s very difficult to tell if he’s asleep or not but if you try to get up Michael will immediately sense it and hold you hostage and you just have to wait until he decides it’s time to get up (probably for food)

Jason: If he’s not out patrolling/checking traps/murdering he’s right there next to you, even if he doesn’t sleep himself (he’s 100% there for all the normal domestic habits). He’s going to hold you close because he loves holding you and for safety purposes. He’s going to get up when you do unless murder mode has been activated. Basically follows your lead in all things domestic.

Bob Gray: In the beginning of whatever this thing is the two of you have going on he is sending you home once he’s done with you. Doesn’t care what you get up to and you sure as hell have no idea what he is doing ever. If he’s decided he’s actually interested in you he’s going to be very possessive and will keep you as close as possible, only so no one else can get to you ( or so he says, there is affection there but that’s for him to know). You’ll probably never get a full nights sleep ever again because he is going to wake you up for sex whenever he needs it. He also goes between heavy silence and creepy rambling but somehow both are good for you 

In conclusion: Michael is a bastard that occasionally needs affection, like a feral cat. Jason is here for that domestic goddess lifestyle. Bob is also a bastard and 100% a creep, but you like it.


End file.
